


Hold Me When I'm Scared

by Mifuneno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifuneno/pseuds/Mifuneno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes from a particularly bad dream, and runs to Derek's room for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me When I'm Scared

Stiles is sprinting through the forest, tripping over roots and rocks as he tries to escape the monster giving chase. His breath is ragged, lungs working furiously as he nearly knocks into a low branch. He can hear the creature huffing viciously behind him, footsteps crunching the leaves and kicking up dirt. Glancing back, he sees that it's closer than he thought. 

  
_Oh God, I'm gonna die! He's gonna get me!_ Stiles works faster, legs burning from the sheer exertion. Suddenly, he's sprawled on his stomach, face-first into the dirt. The abomination is now breathing down his neck as it gnarled claws wrap tightly around Stiles' biceps, flipping him onto his back.

He squeaks in fear as he gazes, horrified, into blood red pupil-less eyes. The thing opens its ugly maw, displaying rows of sharp glistening teeth. Stiles squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for the pain as it tears into his flesh-

 

Stiles wakes with a start, breath short gasps, a sheen of sweat coating his skin. He shivers in the coolness of the room, hugging tightly to his chest. He peers around, remember where he is. In Derek's loft, and in his guest room.

He sighs shakily, crawling out of the bed on trembling legs. Stumbling slightly, he first makes his way to the bathroom to wash his face. Staring into the mirror, he touches the purple bags under his eyes. Those nightmares keep him up at night, never ceasing.

He then cautiously walks to the door at the end of the short hall. Hesitantly, he pushes through, gulping quietly at the sleeping Alpha. He looks so calm, like he never has a bad dream. Without thinking, Stiles steals across the room, and climbs onto the bed. Tucking himself neath the blankets, he curls up next to the warmth.

A grunt sounds, then an arm snakes around Stiles' waist. The teen peeks up to see a beautiful mix of greens, browns, and blues. A soft smile lifts the wolf's lips as he pulls Stiles flush against him.

"Bad dream?" He whispers into the boy's hair, breath ghosting across his skull. Stiles nods, digging his face into the older man's shoulder. "It's alright, I'm here."

"Yeah, you are." Stiles mutters back, arms tucked between chests. He closes his eyes, smiling as he falls back asleep. Derek holds him close as he too dips back into unconsciouness. 


End file.
